The Fight
by Wyoming
Summary: Eric and Calleigh get in a nasty fight. Neither of them want to fight, and half the problem is resolving it. Will they kiss and make up? [EC] Oneshot


Title: The Fight

Author: Wyoming

Rating: K+

Genre: Angst/Romance

Warnings: None

A/N This is a crappy little one shot that I came up with at about 12 at night, I'm not too happy with it, and there's probably a million grammar mistakes...but I'm too lazy to get a beta. so...enjoy lol

Calleigh was tired. She was sick and tired of everything around her. She didn't even know why she accepted the invitation to drinks tonight. Wait, no, she did know why, because it was Eric she was coming with, but there was just something in her that felt like it needed to be released, but she didn't know what it was. The music blared around her, causing her already bad headache to become worse. A delicate hand came up to her brow as she rubbed it and took a sip of her martini. At least something was there that could calm her.

Eric turned his head and saw her rub her forehead. "Are you alright Calleigh, do you want to leave?" he asked as he turned around on the stool to face her. Honestly she just wanted to go home and take a nice hot bubble bath, but that would require leaving Eric, unless she could get him drunk enough to come with her, but she wouldn't do that. Sure, it was the only way to get him to come home with her, but she wasn't going to take advantage of him like that.

Tensions between the two were already somewhat high. They'd gotten in a fight today over some evidence and Eric offered her drinks to make up for it, but Calleigh was still angry, and she would have liked to drop out of this little date thing, or whatever, but she didn't have a good reason to.

"Calleigh……I was talking to you," Eric said in a more rigid voice.

"I heard you Eric," she spat. His eyes narrowed a little, but he stood his ground.

"Excuse me for caring," he told her as he sighed and downed the rest of whatever concoction he had laced within his fingers.

"You're excused," she said, southern stubbornness showing through as she spoke.

"You know, you didn't _have_ to come out for drinks with me, if you didn't want to come all you had to do was say so."

"Well if you hadn't yelled at me and embarrassed me in the lab today we wouldn't be in this position, would we Eric? If you'd just talked to me calmly instead of shouting at me, and alerting the whole lab, I wouldn't be angry, and we'd be here because we wanted to be, not because we felt like we had to."

Eric stayed silent. "You really feel like you had to come here?" he asked. His voice was soft and gentle, contrasted to the voice he used a few seconds ago.

"Yes Eric and I appreciate that you tried to apologize, but I'm still angry. I'm leaving," she said as she slammed down her glass and then left the bar. Eric just sat there and sighed angrily. This wasn't going to be a fun week.

The next few days were okay. They were able to avoid each other and neither of them spoke a word to the other. Horatio picked up on it, as did the rest of the lab. He formed a plan, and talked to them separately. They were instructed to go to a local club, and meet at the round booth in one of the corners of the room. Of course, they were the only two that he told about it. He just needed to get them alone together.

Later that night, Calleigh slipped on her favorite red halter top, along with a short black skirt, and a pair of red heels. She loved to show off when she went into a club, and tonight was no exception. She was glad Horatio told her that Eric couldn't come, and it would be a night out where she could relax.

She got to the club, and looked around to the unrecognizable eyes that landed on her form. As she made her way to the booth, she saw Eric sitting there. He was wearing a tight gray t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He was perfect. He had just enough muscle to satisfy her, but not too much where he looked like he was on steroids. He was nice and tall, which she loved. His brown eyes matched the gentleness he usually portrayed, but not tonight, not this week. His gentle aspect seemed to disappear whenever she walked into a room.

"What are you doing here, I thought you couldn't come?" Calleigh said as she walked up. Eric had a look of shock on his face, not only for the fact that she was here, but because of what she was wearing. Her legs were sleek and sexy, and the halter top showed just enough to leave to the imagination. Her southern attitude usually shone through, but not now, not when she was mad at him.

"I thought _you_ couldn't come?" Eric replied as he stood up.

"Well I guess his little plan to get us to stop fighting didn't work because I'm still angry, and I'm still getting made fun of because I was undermined in my own damn lab."

"Well you wouldn't have been if you'd just listened to me the first time Calleigh," he said.

"I was listening! You just didn't want to accept that fact that there was a possibility you were wrong!"

"You were the one that was wrong Calleigh; you always think you're right. Well Calleigh, I've got news for you Calleigh, you can't always be right. You're not perfect!"

"No one is perfect Eric!" she yelled, and then dipped her head. As she thought about it, she thought of herself as a lesser being. "I'm no where near perfect," she told him.

"Damn right," Eric said, words coming to his lips before he could think about it, but as soon as he realized he didn't want to say it, she'd run off.

Calleigh's worst fears were confirmed. She ran through the club until she felt arms grab her. She looked up, ready to scream, but she found that it was Speedle. Horatio must have sent him to make sure that they both came back in one piece. She was embarrassed to see him when she was this way, especially since she was crying. That was something that no one ever saw Calleigh do.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he hugged her to him. She caved in, since he'd already seen her crying, she might as well let him comfort her.

"Eric. He…" she trailed off. She didn't even know what he did; she just knew that whatever he said, it hurt.

Tim whispered small words of encouragement into her ear and cradled her into his arms. As soon as he looked up, he saw Eric standing there, watching them. Eric nodded, and Tim looked down at Calleigh. "Why don't you give him another chance, Calleigh," he told her as he turned her around and then left to go hide somewhere else.

Eric walked over and looked down at her. She looked like her heart had been broken; little did he know that it actually had been broken. There were tears in her eyes. Calleigh Duquesne cries? He'd never seen her cry before. He'd never even seen her close to crying. Not even when she lost her friend in that one case. He hadn't seen her shed a tear; yet what he said to her caused all these tears and upset her.

"Calleigh," he said as he watched her cross her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say what I did, I was just angry." Calleigh stayed silent, waiting for him to say more. He lifted her chin with two fingers, so he was looking at her. He couldn't help but stare into her beautiful green eyes. They were filled with so much pain and hurt, he just wanted to fix it all. "I don't want to fight with you anymore. I'm so sorry Calleigh, I am. I wish I could take away everything I ever said to make you upset."

Calleigh had been looking at anything but his eyes; she knew that if she did, she would start sobbing again. She had to keep her strong posture. Something that he didn't want to see right now, he wanted her to break down her walls and let him in.

"Calleigh, come on, you don't have to stay strong for me. I'm not going to laugh at you more criticize you like everyone else in the lab does. I really care about you, Cal," he said as he wiped her tears away. She finally looked up into his eyes, and that's when she broke down. She finally let him in. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I'm so sorry Cal," he whispered as he held her. She cried into him and let it all go.

A few minutes later, Eric took her out of the club and walked to a park not to far away from where they were. They sat down on a bench and watched the sun set. Eric turned to Calleigh, and couldn't help but notice how the way the sun hit her. It made her look more amazingly beautiful than she already was. She looked like an angel sent from heaven. She was sent for him, he knew it.

Cal must have noticed that he was staring at her, because she looked up at him and smiled a bit. "I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time," she said softly.

"It's alright Calleigh, I'm sorry for saying those things to you, I didn't mean any of them."

Calleigh shrugged. "I think I probably deserved to hear some of them," she told him honestly as her eyes drifted to the grass below her feet. It didn't stay there long, because Eric's hand came up to her cheek and turned it towards her.

"You look beautiful Cal," he said suddenly, with no warning. She hadn't been expecting something like that to come from his mouth.

"Nice try Eric, but I already told you that I forgive you," she said with a smirk.

"I mean it Calleigh."

Her eyes locked onto his and all of a sudden, she couldn't tear them away so easily. Now this was the Eric Delko she knew. He was the man with all the Cuban charm and gentleness in the world. It was no doubt she loved him, she knew it since the day they got in a fight. The way she missed him, his touch, his voice, his scent; everything. He was the missing puzzle piece to her heart, and he would no doubt fill the empty void.

Before she knew what was happening, he leaned down, giving her time to hesitate. When she didn't, he closed the distance and pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes instantly, giving in to the sensations. It was soft at first, his lips felt like they were barely touching hers, and she needed more. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, making the kiss a bit more passionate. His hand slid its way up to her cheek and caressed it. Both of them felt like they had fireworks going off over their heads. It was perfect.

When they pulled apart, Calleigh couldn't help but smile. Eric smiled back down at her with his perfect, white teeth, and kissed her quickly again. "I love you Calleigh," he said softly. He stood and held his hands out to help her up, which she did.

After Calleigh heard him say he loved her, her heart exploded. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too."

Those four words made Eric smile brightly and laugh with joy. He lifted her up off of her feet and spun her around. "Let's not fight again," he said softly, kissing her cheek.

"I'd say that's a good deal," she told him as she pressed her forehead to his. "Take me home," she whispered. He nodded and walked back with her, ready to start their new relationship.


End file.
